Emma kicks in
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Emma discovered that Jessie and her mother Christina had sex. But what will she do?


This is a sequel to Jessie and Christina's wild night

Emma kicks in

Pairing: Jessie/Christina/Emma

Introduction

Emma discovered about Jessie and Christina's hook up but what will Emma do?

* * *

At the Penthouse, Emma's with Jessie and Christina and she busted both of them

"What's the meaning of this? why did you two had sex" asked Emma

"listen we were drunk we swear and we just... well the last thing we know was that we were in bed" said Jessie

"I swear that's all we know" said Christina

"innocent or not it doesn't change the fact that you two had sex" said Emma

"please don't tell Morgan I'll get fired big time" said Jessie

"who said I was going to tell" said Emma

"wait you're not going to tell" asked Christina

"no….but one condition" said Emma

"what do you want" asked Christina

"I want in" said Emma

"you mean you" asked Jessie as she knew what she was saying

"you out of your mind I'm your mother" Christina said in her head

"I don't about this but I guess it wouldn't hurt" Jessie said in her head

"fine you're in" said Jessie

Christina looked at Jessie in shocked

"trust me on this" Jessie whispered

"Fine" Christina whispered

"ok your in" said Christina

"both of you in my room after dark" said Emma

It was late night, Jessie and Christina were in Emma's room. They were sitting on her bed

"So where is she" said Jessie

Then Emma came out of her closet, she wasn't wearing anything

"Emma what are you doing" asked Christina

"remember what I said I want in on the fun" said Emma as she walked to the girls and she kissed Jessie and they fall to the bed and Christina started to kiss Emma's neck

Emma's hand was inside Christina's ass

A few minutes later, Jessie and Christina were in their bra and panties

Christina was kissing Emma and Jessie was masterbating right now. Emma was moaning in the kiss as she lied down on the bed with Christina on top of her

When Emma and Christina broke apart. Jessie took Christina's panties off and then Christina shoved her pussy in Emma's face

Emma was fucking her mother right now. Jessie was kissing Christina. As Emma was licking her, Christina was moaning in the kiss

"yes yes Emma fuck me fuck your own mother" Christina moaned

Jessie was sucking on Christina's neck

"oh my oh yes yes do it both of you' Christina moaned as she started to pinch Emma's nipples

Then Emma got up and removed Christina's bra

Jessie and Emma started to suck on Christina's breasts. Jessie was sucking on the left and Emma was sucking on the right.

Christina put both of her hands on their heads

"ohhh yeahhh keep going girls I like this" Christina moaned

Jessie was biting her nipple while Emma was licking it

Jessie and Emma then kissed each other

While they were kissing, Christina took off Jessie's bra

Jessie then immediately started to kiss Christina

Emma then went under her bed and got the black strapon

"mom Jessie look" said Emma

Then Jessie and Christina stopped kissing and saw the black strapon

"is that" asked Jessie

Emma nodded and then she gives it to Christina and then she puts it on

"Jessie lie on your back" said Emma

Jessie does so and Emma took Jessie's panties off

Christina thrusted into Jessie. As she was going in and out of Jessie's pussy, Emma was sucking on Jessie's breast

"OH OH OH CHRISTINA YES GIVE IT TO ME IT FEELS SO GOOD OH FUCK ME CHRISTINA" Jessie screamed as Christina went faster

Emma then started to kiss Jessie and was feeling her erected nipples

Jessie was feeling it coming

"CHRISTINA I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Jessie as Christina grabbed her waist

Jessie let out a huge orgasm when she came on the bed . She was nearly out of it

'that...was..beautiful" said Jessie

Christina took off the strapon and then gives it to Emma and then she puts it on

Christina started to fuck Jessie on her nearly sore pussy, while she was doing that, Emma started to thrust into Christina

Both Jessie and Christina were moaning.

"YES YES EMMA THRUST YOUR MOTHER FASTER LET HER KEEP GOING FASTER PLEASE I LOVE THIS" screamed Jessie

"LISTEN TO HER EMMA GO FASTER" screamed Christina

Emma liked what she was hearing and she thrusted faster on Christina causing her to eat out Jessie like crazy

"I'M CUMMING CHRISTINA" screamed Jessie

"ME TOO JESSIE" screamed Christina

Jessie and Christina both came at the same time

Christina collapsed on the bed while Jessie tries to get on her knees

"don't tell you want more" said Emma

"no it's your turn now" said Jessie

Then Emma took off the strapon and then gives it to Jessie and then she puts it on

Emma went on her knees and then Jessie starts to lick her asshole

"oh my god Jessie yes yes yes" Emma moaned

When Jessie got Emma asshole wet, Jessie started to thrust the strapon into her.

Christina was watching Jessie fuck Emma

"oh oh OH OH JESSIE FUCK ME HARDER" screamed Emma

Jessie smiled and thrusted her even faster

As Christina was watching, she was masterbating as she liked Emma's orgasm

"OH JESSIE I'M GOING TO CUM" screamed Emma

Jessie went faster and then Emma came on the bed

Jessie then kissed her back and then her neck. Emma turned her head and kissed Jessie

Jessie took off the strapon and then she and Emma crawled up to Christina and they cuddled up with her

Christina wrapped her left arm around Jessie and wrapped her right arm around Emma

"I enjoyed this night" said Jessie

"I love this" said Emma

"so do I...between us I wanted to do this again" said Christina

"when I wanna know because I don't this to be the last time" said Jessie

"don't worry it won't be Jessie" said Christina

"good" said Jessie

"I love you two" said Christina

Jessie and Emma kissed Christina's cheeks

"we love you too" Jessie and Emma said softly

The End


End file.
